Destiny And Fate Collide
by Avalonic
Summary: I like Darien and Serena together, that's the way it should always be...so don't mess with fate ;)
1. Angels Come From The Light

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
Points of View Alternate from Serena and Darien in every paragraph, starting with Darien  
  
  
  
Intro - Angels Come From The Light(Final Fantasy VIII - Balamb Garden)  
  
It was just a boring day. Nothing special, not that second grade is something special, but she walked into the room and it felt like angels were along side of her, they were protecting her innocence, her beauty, her perfection.  
  
As I walked in the classroom, I felt uneasy. It was the first day for me, I just transferred from another school. I lost all my friends and had none here. Gazing around, my unease faded when I saw him. His loneliness, his quietness, his selflessness.  
  
  
I saw her walking over. Longing for her to sit next to me, but I didn't ever make eye contact. Must have been some wish I made, she sat next to me. "Hi, I'm Serena."  
  
I hope he didn't mind me sitting here. It wasn't like I Had a choice though, it was either here, or the back of the room where those guys looked like they'd hold up a store was. But I felt safe here. My thoughts were shattered at the voice, "Hi, I'm Darien."  
  
Serena. That name, for her, it's so...perfect. We looked so opposite though, her light blondish hair to my dark blue hair, her bright clothes and my dark blue shades. But maybe it's like my magnets, the N's push each other away, but the N and S comes closer together. "You look cute." Oh, did I really say that?!  
  
Darien. So mysterious. I think he has a bit of a dark aura around him, but it's not evil, it's something else, but what? Huh?! Did he just say that I look cute?! I could feel my face getting warm. "uh...thanks, I think...so are you." I think I just made a new shade of red.  
  
Wow, she's red, I better come up with something else or she may turn into a beet. Did she say that I'm cute too? Maybe we could stick together or something. We'll see. "Maybe we could hang out sometime at recess."  
  
Is he blushing? Why did I say that? Recess? He'd want to waste it on me? Maybe we could stick together or something. We'll see. "Yeah, sure." 


	2. A Rose Can't Compare

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
Points of View Alternate from Serena and Darien in every paragraph, starting with Darien  
  
  
Chapter One  
A Rose Can't Compare(Bonnie Raitt - I Can't Make You Love Me)  
  
For the past few months, Serena and I have played in the playground. There was only one problem, a couple of third graders were always with us. Since the second week, I've been feeling so excluded.  
  
Why is Darien so far behind? He looks sad. "Hey, Serena, you wanna get on the swing and I push ya?" I looked back once more and then went to the swing. I'm sorry, Darien, it's my fault.  
  
Third grade field trip. Finally! I've been waiting for this day for so long, I thought it'd never come. Serena and I will finally be alone and be together. This recess is going to be great. "Hey, Serena, How is everything? By the way, I was thinking...uh...that when we grew up that...umm...if we still hung out together that maybe we......we could get married--" What was I thinking, it was too quick, I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, Serena.  
  
Darien seems especially happy today. I wonder why he's acting so...different today. Is it because of the third grade's field trip? He looks like something is on his mind, but he's tripping up a lot *giggles*. When we're older......we could......get married?! "Hey there's Jared. Jared, over here!! Why aren't you on your great field trip?" I ruined the mood. I'm sorry, Darien.  
  
I guess that's my answer then, she hates me enough that I don't even deserve an answer. Why is Jared here anyway? Messing things up again.... I'll leave them alone then, seems like I'm in the way anyway...just like home.  
  
I'm so sorry, Darien. I didn't mean to just leave you out. What's that? A flower? He left a rose where he was standing and he's gone now.....oh, no.....where is he? I didn't mean it like that. Oh, Darien...I'm sorry...  
  
  
Chapter Two  
End Of Innocence (Vertical Horizon - Everything You Want)  
  
Years pass, seasons pass, and it's 12th grade. Ironic how this year's the prom. The last one. That's not the ironic part, this is, Serena and I are in the same class again. Jared nor anyone else is around anymore. Just Serena and me. This year, I'll ask her out. No one can interfere.  
  
Darien and I haven't been too close for the past years even though we still hang out together. Maybe this year will be different, I was ecstatic when I heard we'd be together again.  
  
A few weeks before the prom, I'll ask her today, right after class. "Interesting class as usual, huh, Serena? I was wondering that in a few weeks..." Who's that guy staring at her?  
  
Class was interesting? Yeah, right. What's he getting at? Few weeks? The PROM!!! He's going to finally ask me out? This is going to be great! Just got to play it cool, Serena. "Yes, what about in a few weeks, Dar--". Hey who's covering my face?! I turned around to see and I saw him. "Seiya? What are you doing here? C'mer and give me a hug or something! Darien, I'm sorry, this is Seiya, Seiya, this is Darien. I don't believe you're here." "Well here I am, Serena, missed me, eh? How's it going, Darien? Oh, Serena, I hear there's a dance in a few weeks, how about we show these kids how to rock and roll?" Wow..Seiya..here.. "Yeah, that'd be great, I don't have a date. Plus we'll be have time to catch up! Ohh, I'm sorry, Darien, what were you going to ask me?"  
  
Seiya? From her other school? God, how does he ask her just like that? No hesitation, like he was born to say that. I hate my life, I guess that's it... How could you, Serena? Just say yes like that. Just forget about me, again, Serena, just like in second grade. She wants to know my question now? "Uh...it's nothing, it wasn't important." I'm such an awful liar. I guess I got my cue to leave, heart feels like it's clamping together again, same problem since second grade, since "That Day". If it's not one, another one comes...why?  
  
I'm going to the dance with Seiya. What did I do?! Darien has that look again...of...disappointment? Why? He was going to as me out...and I couldn't wait one minute?! I wanted to go with him so badly. And now it's gone...I'm going with Seiya. I'll save a dance for Darien. Seiya won't mind, I don't care if he does either.  
  
The night of the prom, no date, no Serena, nothing. Twice though, I struck out twice. Second grade and a few weeks ago... I don't think I'll go. I don't want to...to see Seiya with her, to see them close, holding each other, close enough to kiss...I'd die if I saw that. Maybe I'll write her a letter, just give it to her. She'll know how I feel, and no one can interrupt that. Yeah, I think that's what I'll do tonight, write her a letter.  
  
This is it. No turning back, no Darien...exactly, Seiya. He'll be with me. When I see Darien, I'll have to apologize, and I've saved time to get at least one dance with him. Please forgive me, Darien. 


	3. Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
Points of View Alternate from Serena and Darien in every paragraph, starting with Darien  
  
  
Chapter Three  
Second Chance(Chrono Cross - Girl Who Stole The Stars)  
  
Took me the entire night. All night but I think it's finally done. Only one thing left to do...give it to her. And there is that beautiful girl now, Serena...the letter, her...she seems happy. To see me? No, of course not...the prom was probably great.  
  
I have to tell someone, Darien, he'll listen. "Hiya, Darien! Guess what? Seiya and I are going out! Isn't it great?" "Yeah, congratulations, he asked you last night?" "Yeah, where were you though?" "Oh, I...uh...something came up." "Oh...." "We're going to be late for class...where are you going?" "Oh, I'm waiting for Seiya here." "Oh...ok then, see ya..." What's that? Did Darien drop that envelope?  
  
Where is it? Did I leave it at home? Oh, jeez, I didn't drop it, I couldn't have dropped it...but I can't find it. I have to go back. There she is, she's looking at something........she has it....  
  
My name is on it. It looks like Darien's handwriting...oh there's Seiya, I'll look at it tonight.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
Can The Truth Find Love? (Bryan Adams - Everything I Do, I Do For You)   
  
How can I be so stupid? I dropped it...She's happy now, why would she need to know how I feel? There isn't any, she might not even talk to me after this. Nine o'clock...if she wanted to talk, she would have called by now...I'm sorry, Serena.  
  
Finally, Seiya's going home. I can open that envelope now. It's nine o'clock, it's late, but I have to open this...a letter...it reads...  
  
Serena,  
Everything I try talking to you, I notice something interrupts it. Remember Jared, he did it in second grade. But that isn't the point for this.. The point to this is that I've known you for a long time, and every time I try to express my feelings, something always interferes. So this is letter is to prevent anything else from occurring. What I'm hopefully getting at is.... I've fallen in love with you, and even if I'm silenced, I'll be here for you as long as I live and you allow it.  
From,  
--Darien.  
  
Oh......Darien......and I probably crushed you after telling you Seiya and I are going out. Is that why you always stayed behind? You were being excluded.. I'm sorry, Darien.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
Two's A Couple, Three's A Crowd (An American Tail - Somewhere Out There)  
  
College. This is the last step. Being a freshman in college. Seiya and Serena are still together. I'm just sort of the can that gets dragged behind the Just Married car. I watch it all, I feel like I'm taking a beating, and I can't do anything. Why should I do anything? Serena talks to me, Seiya's around, the letter from last year was never seen nor spoken of ever again. And I feel alone.  
  
College. The next ride. First year to a new school again. Seiya and I are still together, he's always around. Darien and I don't talk as much when he's around. Whenever the three of us are together, he just falls behind a few steps. Like he's watching over us, making me feel worse though. I never spoke to him about the letter when I should have. He must feel awful. Seiya...he isn't exactly my knight in shining armor...even when he's around. I feel alone.  
  
  
Chapter Six  
I Can Be Your Hero(All 4 One - I Swear)  
  
Who am I? Darien. How is it that I remember so much about the bad things in the past, and I remember so few of the good? Is there that few of the good things that there isn't anything to remember? I'm so far away...I can't do anything right. Well that's going to change. I'll stop trying to win your heart then, it doesn't matter about me, as long as you and Seiya is happy, then I won't interfere. I'll watch over you, that's it. I'll be your guardian, Serena. No matter the cost. 


	4. Sooner Than Anyone Could Have Imagined

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
Points of View Alternate from Serena and Darien in every paragraph, starting with Serena  
  
Chapter Seven  
Sooner Than Anyone Could Have Imagined(Chrono Cross - Opening Theme)  
  
"Maybe we should see other people." The worst thing you could possibly hear. Never had I heard such awful words. And why? Because there was...another. While I ran away from him, my eyes filled with tears, it didn't matter who was around, it didn't matter where I was going, it just couldn't be with...Seiya. I couldn't believe what was happening. All that replayed in my mine was when he asked Darien if he was going to come, and Darien asked where. "The park for a winter stroll." Darien said he wasn't up to it, then left soon after. Seiya and I were walking when he started talking. I had a feeling we were being watched, but I could find no one. Then he got to his point. I was coming up to a street in my dash. Roads were slippery, but I didn't care. I ran into the street when I slipped on some ice. I twisted my ankle, it didn't look good... I struggled to get up, but couldn't get away. I was just sitting there, a car not slowing down. It was a guy talking on a cell phone, worst off, he was speeding. This is it, the way it should be, I'm sorry for hurting you, Darien. Goodbye...  
  
How naive can I be? It's freezing, and I'm sneaking around spying on them. Uh, oh. They stopped, did they see me? No stupid, why would they look for an idiot in the dead of winter to follow them? Serena's running away, what happened? Better go after her. "Damn, she's fast." I could barely keep up without falling. Oh, God, she fell! Why is she not moving? She's just sitting there, doesn't she see the car? Move, Serena. God, make her move. She's holding onto her leg...she can't move. Do I want to blow my cover? Who cares, Serena's in danger, you idiot! "Serena!!!"  
  
Huh?! Darien? Darien! Why is he here?!  
  
T H U D   
  
  
--Sorry to end it short, but I think it would be a nice break to move it to the next section..hehe...no pund intended 


	5. Dreams Comes To An End

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
Points of View Alternate from Serena and Darien in every paragraph, starting with Serena  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
Dreams Comes To An End(Final Fantasy VIII - Eyes On Me)  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep   
  
I don't feel so good. Where am I? A hospital? I can't remember. All I remember is what happened before...before the accident. Darien was running to me, he grabbed me just before the car came. He wrapped his arms around me, and said "I'm sorry, Serena," very softly, and then I heard the sickening sound of bones cracking and I felt like I was flying. when it all stopped, I realized we were on the sidewalk, no one around. I was covered in blood...but it wasn't mine...Darien put his life up to save mine. I looked at him and all I saw was him laying there, cuts from his head, down to his legs. "Oh, Darien, your a mess!" He looked at me, and all he said was, "You have a bruise on your head, and you're crying. Serena, you're much more beautiful when you're not crying," then grinned, "besides, what kind of guy would I be if I failed at being your guardian?" Guardian...after all I put you through, you wanted to be my guardian. "Oh, Darien, stop talking, I'm so sorry!" The last thing I heard him say was, " I love you, Serena, nothing will change that, so don't be sorry." And now I'm in a hospital. A nurse came in, "Oh, you're awake, how are you?" How does she think I feel? "I'm okay." Such a stupid question. "Do you remember your name?" My name...she gets paid for this? "Serena, what happened to--" "Your boyfriend must really care for you a lot to do that for you." Boyfriend...ha, my ex-boyfriend was the cause of it all. "Boyfriend? Darien...." I started to cry, and I didn't care. The nurse tried to calm me down, "It's okay, Serena, he's in another room." You can visit your boyfriend as soon as your ready to move." Why does she keep saying that? "He's not my boyfriend. He's just...." I couldn't even finish. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to see him?" I nodded. He was just laying there. I looked at the nurse. "He's in critical condition, he lost a lot of blood, broken bones, and he's in a coma." I'm sorry, Darien.  
  
It was days, which turned to a week. What was more disappointing was the fact that I was the only one. No one came by to even visit him. How was he able to do it? Be so alone? Even my family came to check on me, but he had no one, only me. My thoughts were broken when I felt his hand move. "Darien? Are you awake?" He looked at me, then smiled.  
  
As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was that angel that I fell in love with all those years ago. How I wish I could wake up to that face everyday. Ironic how things work. How are you?" She looked like she wanted to cry. "Better." Better? "How's that, Serena?" She gave me that look of discomfort. What was she thinking?  
  
"Darien... you risked your life for me." Why was that? You followed us, and almost died...for me. "Yes, I had my reasons." Your reasons? "What would they be?" He looked away. What is he hiding?  
  
"How long have you been here?" She wouldn't understand. "All week." All week?! I've been here for a week?! No one but she was here. There is no one that'd take the time to visit. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have wasted your time." Why would you waste an entire week to just sit here? "Oh, no! It wasn't a waste. You almost died saving me. It's the least I could do." You shouldn't have...  
  
Oh, I almost forgot. I pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to him. "Did you lose this?"  
  
My letter...she still has it..."I..well...uh" What am I suppose to say? "Shall I read it to you, since you've given me the impression that you don't remember it?" I remember it, I remember it very well...I wrote it on the prom night. The same night you and Seiya were together.... "No, it's not necessary." Why is she mentioning it now? "Well I don't think anyone can interrupt us now, and you aren't in any condition to get away from this. *giggles* Anyway, I'm sorry, Darien." You shouldn't be. "Why? It isn't your fault." It was never your fault.  
  
How can he say that? It was always my fault. "Don't say that..." Why must you take the blame for everything like that? "I've been here for a week. And I've noticed and learned some things, Darien. You always twist stuff around so the blame and burden falls on you, even in the accident, you apologized for something that never involved you. I also noticed that you don't seem to have any family. But what I've learned this week, which is because of you..." Don't quit now, Serena, you got to finish. "Is that....I love you, and I should have always been with you. You always looked after me, and never did I thank you, or even acknowledged you, not until now." There I got it out. Now what, Darien? What do you have to say to that?  
  
You love me? "Why do you think I was around? I looked over you because you deserve it, because I never had that attention, because....I love you, too." Now you heard how I feel about you. "But why does it matter? Seiya is with you." I can't compare with him. She looked up suddenly, "No, that's not true! You shouldn't say that your feelings don't matter, because they do, they do to me. And for your information, Seiya broke up with me." She cares...I finally hear those words. All these years feel so worth it with those words. "Then it was all worth it." My dream has come to an end.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
Beautiful Day(Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time)  
  
"Look into my eyes and tell me what you see, Serena." That's what he was saying. "Nothing, but tenderness, Darien." He's so evasive. "Good, because that's what I want to share with you forever." He knelt down and continued, "Will you marry me, Serena?"  
  
B E E E E P P P   
  
I keep having that reoccuring dream, but I don't know why. Darien is gone. He was sent away like a package, and we didn't have time for anything. It's been months. Guys keep asking me out. I never realized how much I would have missed him. Why did you have to go, Darien? I know the answer to that already. But you said, "Six months, at most, I'll be back and I'll have something for you." That's the last thing he said. The fifth month was coming to a close. Rehabilitation, why couldn't he get it done here?  
  
I wonder how Serena's doing. She find someone else yet? It's likely guys are going to ask her out, she's beautiful. I have to get out of here, five months without even seeing her is worse than watching her with Seiya. How annoying to just sit here and work, I'm fine, stupid doctors. No, not stupid, I'm going to be a doctor...these people are very annoying though. "Darien, you've made incredible progress." Now what? "The board have decided to allow you to complete your rehab. at home." Home, to Serena....if she's still available.  
  
Darien is finally coming home, this is great. I got to go to the mall and get a new outfit. I want to look perfect for him. 


	6. Return To Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
Points of View Alternate from Serena and Darien in every paragraph, starting with Darien  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
Return To Innocence(Eric Clapton - Wonderful Tonight)  
  
This ride is taking forever. I'm never going to get back to see her. What was I thinking taking a train instead of a plane. I'll be there soon though. More importantly, is Serena going to be at the depot waiting?  
  
Who takes trains anymore? They're so slow compared to planes. Darien, you should've taken a plane. Waiting here...anxiety is building up too high. If I pace around anymore, there's going to be a hole in the floor. He better be on that train. Oh, here it comes now!  
  
Five months, it's been five long agonizing months, and she still looked great. How missed seeing her blue eyes, her blond hair, her smile, and just every inch of her. "Hi, Serena, it's been a while, huh?" Too long.  
  
"Yes..yes it has." Way too long for my taste. I don't know how I survived without you, Darien. Just the thought of you not being here was torture. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Just one thing I really needed to hear. Definately more important than if she was going to be here. "Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
Stunned, that's the only word I that went through my mind. Five months of longing for him, and yet I can't answer him.  
  
I stood there, regret, seeing her motionless. She has someone, I know it. I wanted to change the subject, but it didn't really go over too smoothly without really having any words coming out of my mouth.  
  
Almost crying, all I could do was nod my head. And nod my head I did. No. 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
Points of View Alternate from Serena and Darien in every paragraph, starting with Darien  
  
  
Epilogue - Return To The Beginning To Say Goodbye  
(Fine Young Cannibals - She Drives Me Crazy)  
  
This is it. She's meeting me here. Never thought I'd come back here though. Elementary school, where it all began. No turning back now.  
  
I walked into the classroom, and there he was. Darien. He looked better, he looked great. This is where we met, where it all began. "Hi, Darien."  
  
Amazing, no matter how much I see her, she looks great. This going to be hard. Very hard. I have to do it though. I can't just live with the way things are now. "Hi, Serena."  
  
He looks wonderful. I wonder why he wanted to come here for. Such an awful troubled look on his face. Maybe I should help him out. "You alright there, Darien?"  
  
Hmm...I should really learn to hide that. Well, here goes... "You know, Serena, we've been dating for a while. But I feel like I need something else."  
  
Something else...or someone else...he's letting me go...just like that. "Oh?" I just have to hold my tears back.  
  
I held her hand, I didn't want her running away before I finished this. She needed to hear the whole thing first. "As you know, I've loved you for quite a long time. So coming to this decision...well...maybe I'm just more complicated now." She needs a tissue or something, she's going to be crying soon. I dug my hand into my pocket, I know I have it in here, where is it? Oh, here. Then I said it really quickly, perhaps too quickly based on her reaction.  
  
What did he just said? Did I hear him correctly? It's right there in his hand.  
  
I guess I should repeat it, a little slower this time. "Will you marry me, Serena?"  
  
I did hear correctly. My tears are overwhelming me, I can't hold it anymore. It doesn't matter though. I hit him softly, why did he put me through that for. "Darien, yes. I'd love to, but if you ever put me through something like that again, I'll hurt you."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't plan on doing this ever again." Grinning at her, I put the ring on her finger and got up. I kissed her for what felt like an eternity. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you." Then we walked out, hand in hand. Good-bye classroom, and I thank you very much.  
  
  
--The End.  
  
Enjoy? 


End file.
